It has been previously known to provide an automotive vehicle with a removable seat that is mountable to a mounting space of a seat assembly within a passenger compartment during use and stowable in a seat storage space that does not occupy any floor or subfloor cargo space as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 8,011,714. However, the previously known vehicles having the removable and stowable seat fails to provide additional customization of the vehicle interior. Specifically, once the removable seat has been stored in the seat storage space, the mounting space, in which the removable seat was mounted, remains empty.
Consequently, the known vehicles lack adequate options to provide passengers with the ability to customize the interior passenger compartment. Rather, the previously known vehicles only provide the option of having the removable seat mounted or stowed, with no other option for customization of the unutilized mounting space when the removable seat is stowed.
Thus there exists a need in the art to improve a consumer's customization of the interior of a vehicle so as to provide additional options in the configuration of the passenger compartment.